The Arrival
by SlyPuffKitten
Summary: The arrival of a Vampire/Human hybrid baby, a zombie virus, and new found feelings for Spike. How is Buffy gonna deal? Things get crazy, a new family imerges in the Scooby gang and not everyone will make it. **Character Death**


Everyone was staring at her, she knew she must have a shocked expression on her face.

"Angel was here. As in here here?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Like actually here, you all talked to him."

"Not me!" Spike spoke up smirking. He looked worse for wear because of the lack of blood but the smirk was ever so evident on his face.

"So everyone here, except Spike talked to Angel and you didn't even think to inform me" Buffy asked started to get mad. "Ugh!" She threw up her hands and walked towards the kitchen towards the phone. She normally would go and yell at him, but really?! He didn't even say hi.

"What the hell!" Buffy exclaimed as soon as someone answered the phone.

"Buffy, this is so not the time to be calling" Cordelia's voice rang out from the phone.

"Oh Cordy, its oh so great catching up with you! Put angel on the phone now or Ill come there and end up kicking his ass all over _his_ town." She exclaimed in a sickeningly saccharine voice.

"Buffy?" Angel replied coming to the phone.

"What the hell Angel?!" Buffy exclaimed. "You come here after leaving for my own good, and then don't even tell me your here? Why do you always lurk in the shadows?"

"I don't lurk" He replied sulkily.

"Whatever... next time don't come." She said hanging up on him.

"I need to go kill stuff." Buffy exclaimed. She went to Giles's weapons chest and grabbed a sword.

"Buffy, don't you think a stake would be slightly more effective for vampire slaying?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Not if I cut off there heads" She said and walked out.

"Well... isn't this just a grand time." Spike said. Willow looked down at her plate. Giles was polishing his glasses, and Xander and Anya were eating as if nothing was different. Spike saw the pain behind the Slayers eyes, not that he cared, but he thought it was kind of a crack up that none of her pals could see the girl behind the slayer.

…

"Not one of them even told me!" She yelled as she gripped the sword with one of her hands, she was walking through one of the older cemeteries. She heard a set of screams and took off.

"No please... no" She could hear the gasps of a girl, but all she could see was a circle of things circled around where the sounds had come from. She got closer and the things looked like humans, slightly decayed like... oh my god, Buffy thought. There fucking zombies. She swung her sword easily taking the first few out. There were two left, they had abandoned the girl, and were charging towards her, one looked slightly familiar she thought she might have saw him around campus. He was faster than the other one. His teeth were bared and his eyes were yellow like a vampires but he definitly wasn't a vampire. The shock only delayed her for a little bit. She swung the sword and it sliced through his side straight through. The top half of his body fell forward and started crawling towards her. She grabbed the sword and plunged it into his head.

She looked around for the girl, all she saw was a dead body, and a baby. Wait what? A baby?!

Something clicked in Buffy and she reached down and picked it up, the baby had been with the girl, in a cemetary. The little girl started practically purring and nuzzled against Buffy.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She mumbled holding the baby with one arm and the sword dragging listlessly behind her. She walked slowly back to Giles.

"Giles?" She called quietly the baby had fallen asleep.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Spikes voice came from behind the couch.

"I found her, they... they ignored her. Shes all alone" Buffy's voice sounded far away as she looked at the little girl in her arms. The sword clattered to the ground and she held the baby closer to her.

"Buffy, you should be back at your dorm asleep" Giles said. "Or at the very least resting, its...been quite the day."

"Zombies." She said simply. "Call the gang"

"Its around one in the morning I highly doubt now would be the most oppurtune time to get them here." Giles replied. "did you say zombies?" Giles asked his voice coming from the kitchen. The only light was coming from there.

"Yes Giles. Zombies, a whole group of them" She replied "They were attacking a girl and her baby."

"Oh...dear lord, I'm guessing that.." Giles replied gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"I thought maybe Spike could help" Buffy said still off in another world looking down at the baby.

"Im not a bloody white hat" He exclaimed.

"I'll give you some of my blood" She replied keeping her eyes focused on the baby.

"Well alright then, untie me tell me what to do." He said with a perky attitude.

"Buffy! I cannot condone this. We have no idea what the effect your blood could have on him" Giles replied.

"Its really not your decision Giles. Now would you please just call Xander and Willow" She exclaimed. "If you do anything to harm me or anyone spike..."

"wouldnt do that.. blinding pain and all that" Spike replied. He was anxious to be untied. Also he saw the change in the girl as soon as she stepped in the room.

"Right." She walked over to the back of the chair he was tied to holding the baby with one arm, and untying the rope with the other.

"I need you to come with me to the cemetary and try to follow the babys scent to see if she has any other family other than that girl. Please spike, they could be looking for her." Buffy pleaded.

"Right then lead the way" Spike said. She turned the baby so she was laying in both her arms.

"Slayer" Spike said stopping. "Do you want a way to.. hold her better?"

"Uhhmm..." Buffy said turning towards him. He could see her switch back to normal Buffy for a split second.

"Just let me see the little nibblet." He said and slowly took her from Buffys arms. The baby turned into Spikes arms and gurgled happily. Spike took her over to the armseat and placed her down putting a pillow up incase she decided to roll. He grabbed the red plushy blanket that was draped over Ruperts couch and wrapped and folded it before approaching Buffy.

"What the hell Spike?" Buffy asked fully reverting back to her old not so lovable self.

"Just patience, and a little trust goldilocks." Spike said, he wrapped the blanket around her, putting enough space for the baby to be placed in.

"There.." Spike said moving away and grabbing the baby so quick Buffy didn't even have time to blink. He placed the baby so she was slightly tilted on her back but up against Buffy's chest and front.

"Lets get going" Spike said and walked out the front door, Buffy followed behind and barely had time to hear Giles dialing the gangs number.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Buffy asked gesturing to the baby holder.

"Older times and all that rot... I lived through it remember. We didn't have any fancy baby things. My sis... little nibblet that she was...when she was mind you I helped my mum take care of her." Spike looked away pissed with himself for telling her that. Pissed even more at the way she was looking at him because of it.

"Spike that's..." She said.

"Sod off about it." He replied angrily "Dont know why I even told you that. Where is this bloody place anyways?"

"Its...right here?" She said looking around. It was where she had killed them, the body was gone..."She was lying right here"

"Well I definitly smell something" He saisd. It was rank, and crude and he followed the trail, Buffy followed behind him right up to a crypt.

"This is it." He replied. "I'll wait out here."

"You wont run off?" She said.

"Got nowhere to go slayer. Besides I cant wait for a taste of that delicious slayer blood." He leered at her.

"Your a pig spike" She said and walked in. She smelt the body before she saw it. The crypt had candles all over it. She saw the body lieing on top of the scarcophagus. She walked over to it when she saw the note.

Dear whoever finds this,

I'm sincerely hoping whoever is reading this is the one who has our dear Ginny. Guinivere isn't a normal baby, she was conceived through magic and is part human part vampire. Now I'm guessing the person reading this also knows a bit or two about vampires seeing as how this is a crypt. My dear Delanie came back to the crypt a rotting human corpse. Yet she was walking and moaning. I killed her with the same stake I stabbed in my unbeating heart. The only thing the caused me more pain then killing her was worrying that our daughter would not be taken care of. If you are the person who found our daughter then all her things are in the hatch below. Its her nursery and mine and Delanie's bedroom. We loved her. Most people who know of our world think that vampires are incapable of love. That is not true I loved Delanie before and after my death. And I will forever love her now.

Buffy didn't even realize she was crying, she didn't even know why she would be crying.

"Slayer..." Spike said. He came in as soon as he could smell the grief coming off her. She looked so sad and depleted. He pulled what she was holding out of her grasp and read it.

"Well come on Slayer we need to get the babies things and figure out what were gonna do, not just motherly but your the slayer girl buck up, we have a zombie infestation here at SunnyHell" Spike said and pushed her towards the hatch to downstairs.

She climbed down slowly cradling Ginny against her. Spike followed behind her. It was beautiful downstairs not that Buffy could see it, it was pitch black but only Spike noticed the glowing golden eyes on the little bit.

"Spike...I cant see anything." She said.

"Hold on." He replied. He went and turned on the light that was down there.

"Wow... okay Spike grab everything you can hold." She replied.

"uhm I don't think that's neccasary... there is a van parked over by the side of the crypt." Spike said. "We can put all the stuff in there and then drive it back to your watchers. You just sit and rest, ill load up."

"Spike why are you even helping?" She said.

"Shes part vampire, shes gonna need someone to take care of her when your scoobies try to kill her..." He said delicatley.

"They wont touch her. She is mine" Buffy growled with enough power to make him swell in appreciation.

"Well pet she is still vampire" Spike said.

"You don't have anywhere to go. You can help" She said.

"Help you? With her?" He asked. "Alright" he agreed.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah give me a minute." He said. It wasn't long before they were both in the car, that had conveniently had a car seat installed.

The entire trunk and part of the back seat were filled. Spike was driving, the windows were tinted and blackened out so that a vampire could drive.

"This is insane" Xander said after Buffy explained everything. Spike was bringing things in and out of the van as Buffy held Guinivere and told Xander and Anya everything.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"She is part vampire!" He exclaimed. "That makes her evil"

"Did you not listen to anything I just told you!" She exclaimed. "Does she look evil?!"

Buffy held Ginny so he could see her, her eyes were big and blue and stared up at Xander, she was the picture of innocence but Xander was blinded by his hatred.

"Oh... My goodnes!" Willow burst in dragging a girl behind her. "There everywhere all over campus. We almost didn't make it, you have to do something Buffy."

"Whats everywhere?" She exclaimed.

"There zombies... they just kept coming. It looked like they came from the Lowell house. The entire campus is overrun. It looks worse than the highschool looked after you blew it up."

"Whose the witch?" Spike asked as he came in carrying the last of the stuff.

"How did you know she was a witch." Willow asked. "And why Aren't you tied up?" Willow asked momentarily forgetting about the pressing issue.

"Can smell the goodness... the pureness radiating off her." He said.

"Your...your aura.. is so..human like" She stuttered out.

"It sodding well is not!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I—I—I am sorr-rr—ry" She said.

"Hey! You leave Tara alone" Willow exclaimed pushing her away. Ginny started crying as soon as Willow pushed Spike.

"Shhh Shh shh" Buffy exclaimed bouncing her and rocking back in forth. "Its okayyyy" Buffy sang out in a lulling voice.

"Hey...Guinivere its all right. Yeah?" Spike asked walking over to the baby and Buffy.

"Oh...oh my.."Tara exclaimed she reached out to steady herself. "The baby...its so.." She passed out before she got a chance to explain.


End file.
